La capsula del tiempo
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Es bastante nostálgico recordar algo que te marcó bastante en el pasado y que de alguna u otra forma te está marcando en el futuro.


Summary: Es bastante nostálgico recordar algo que te marcó bastante en el pasado y que de alguna u otra forma te está marcando en el futuro.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

* * *

 ** _La capsula del tiempo._**

"El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños" - Eleanor Roosevelt

 **1.-**

La maestra de literatura había tenido la grandiosa y original idea de que todos los alumnos del último año crearan su capsula del tiempo y que fuera abierta entre 7 y 10 años después para saber si habían cambiado o si recordaban el porqué de su elección del objeto que habían colocado dentro de la caja.

Marinette se había estresado toda una semana en un intento desesperado por saber que poner en la capsula del tiempo debía de ser algo que fuera especial y que en un futuro le causara nostalgia, si se pudiera dejaría un par de aretes falsos de Ladybug ya que eso estaba marcando su vida en el presente y esperaba que la siguiera marcando en el futuro, pero si hacia eso todos se darían cuenta de su secreto.

Hasta que algo le llegó a la mente que serviría para recordar su pasado.

Ahora podía ver a todos sus compañeros alrededor de esa horrible y demacrada caja de metal, algunos con objetos grandes y otros con objetos pequeños, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer movimiento quizás porque de alguna u otra forma era una manera de despedirse de todos sus compañeros que irían pronto a una universidad lejana.

Los extrañaría a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Chloe y Lila.

― ¿Quién comienza? ― Preguntó Alya, todos estaban sentados en el piso observando la gigantesca caja de metal. Por primera vez todos querían que Chloe fuera la primera pero extrañamente no lo hizo.

Todos parecían temerosos de dejar el pasado atrás para dar un inicio a un futuro prometedor.

Lila carraspeó para que la atención fuera hacia ella, entre sus manos se encontraba el collar que le había traído tantos problemas el primer día en Francia junto a sus nuevos compañeros. Actualmente se llevaba mejor con todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sabía que algunos le tenían, aunque sea un poquito de rencor por ciertas mentiras. Con el tiempo comenzó a tener una amistad con Sabrina, Chloe y hasta Marinette cosa que provocó un cambio de mentalidad en la chica.

La gente cambia a la gente ¿No?, es el secreto de la vida.

― Supongo que se debe hablar ¿Verdad? ― Con algo de timidez se levantó del suelo colocando con algo de melancolía su collar, sonrió tristemente y volvió a su asiento. Todos la miraban en espera de que hablara por lo que tomó aire y comenzó ― Mi collar de cola de Zorro, fue algo que me marcó para bien como para mal, gracias a eso me gane muy mala fama…fue como…la gota que colmó el vaso en mis mentiras. Ese objeto recuerda mi primer año aquí…y quiero que me recuerde el ultimo.

Sabrina que estaba a su lado la abrazó suavemente, todos sabían que Lila pronto volvería a su ciudad natal y que quizás no volvería a Francia.

Todos se miraron entre sí en espera de que alguien más se levantara y Alya iba a hacerlo, pero Chloe fue mucho más rápida quitando sus lentes de sol de la cabeza (Que la habían acompañado toda su adolescencia) para dejarlos dentro del "Baúl", los dejó con suavidad envueltos en un pañuelo de diseñador y luego se sentó junto a Lila, todos sonreían cosa que la hizo sentir incomoda.

― ¡Oh Vamos! ― Exclamó la abeja reina cruzada de brazos fingiendo desinterés ― Todos sabían que iba a colocar los lentes no se hagan los desentendidos, Idiotas.

― Chloé…― Murmuró Nathanäel para que ella no dijera más insultos, ella suspiró.

― Esos lentes son lo que soy, y lo que no quiero olvidar ¡Utilicé esos lentes toda mi vida, obviamente me marcaron! ― Muchos rieron ante las palabras de la rubia ― Ese es mi "Legado" para mi yo futura, en 10 años cuando vuelva a verlos diré ¡Dios mío sigo igual de guapa que siempre! Además, son de diseñador, en un par de años los pondré a la moda nuevamente.

Todos aplaudieron a Chloe, después de todo esa chica había demostrado tener corazón en la escuela.

Alya se levantó colocando un sobre doblado con un colgante de Mariquita el cual Marinette notó que era el típico colgante de su celular, la miró con confusión y cuando volvió a sentarse a su lado ambas sonrieron.

― Ese sobre es la contraseña de mi Ladyblog ― Todos inhalaron con brusquedad ante las palabras de la morena, ella se tomó del brazo de Marinette que estaba más shockeada que los demás ― Quiero en 10 años seré una grandiosa periodista y quiero recordar mis primeras notas periodísticas, Si uno de ustedes toma ese sobre esta muerto.

Nino asintió eufóricamente dado que en los últimos días había pedido reiteradas veces la contraseña del Ladyblog. Kim se levantó dando la cara por los hombres que aplaudieron como locos al ver que el había dejado un par de zapatillas que parecían estar nuevas junto con un billete, volvió a su lugar riendo.

― El deporte es mi vida y quiero que me lo recuerde siempre, en un futuro no quiero cambiar ningún poco ― Max chocó puños con el sonriendo.

― ¿Por qué el billete? ― Preguntó Juleka con interés que tenía una pequeña cajita en sus manos.

― Aposte con Alix con quienes se casarían cada uno de ustedes en el futuro ¡No me fallen! ― Ante la respuesta de Kim algunos se sonrojaron y otros rieron por el hecho de que siempre estaba apostando con Alix.

Juleka y Rose fueron las siguientes que con rapidez dejaron una pequeña cajita y una rosa respectivamente, Marinette miraba a todos sus compañeros con nostalgia, era extraño pensar que en un futuro volverían a abrir la caja y verían esos objetos.

― Es mi espejo, y una de nuestras fotografías juntos chicos ― Comentó Juleka colocando un pequeño mechón de cabello tras su oreja ― Con ustedes forje una amistad que no quiero olvidar…

Se quedó callada para que Rose hablara, pero ella estaba aguantando las lágrimas puesto que la escena era bastante emotiva, de noche con algunas velas y un frio horrible.

― Es lo que soy, Rose, una rosa ― Dijo como si fuera algo bastante obvio, se escuchó un "oooh" de entendimiento de parte de todos los varones que no habían entendido la conjetura ― Es mi esencia, Cuando vuelva a abrir el cofre en 10 años, la rosa estará marchita habrá cambiado…pero espero que yo no.

Y se rompió a llorar siendo abrazada por su mejor amiga, esa escena les rompió el corazón a muchos puesto que algunos como Nino estaban tratando de no llorar.

Max se levantó con lentitud y con el dolor de su corazón dejó el mando de la Xbox en el baúl de recuerdos, la peliazul y Adrien al mismo tiempo colocaron sus manos en su corazón ante tal sacrilegio.

― Gracias a ese mando mejoré bastante en los juegos y pudimos ganar junto con Marinette el torneo ― Todos aplaudieron al mismo tiempo recordando ese grandioso momento ― En un futuro seré un diseñador de video juegos y quiero que ese mando me recuerde mi sueño actual.

Ninguno se levantó en un largo rato porque parecían estar pensando exactamente que colocar y fue sorpresivo para todos ver como Nathanäel se levantaba con un cuaderno que todos reconocían, volvió a su asiento y Chloe le sonrió dándole ánimos, una de las pocas sonrisas que ella solía dar.

― Alli está mi … primer comic.

― Viejo, esas cosas no se dejan allí ― Interrumpió Nino, ante la mirada atónita de todos puesto que ninguno esperaba que Nathanäel dejara algo tan importante para él en esa caja. ― Eso es muy importante.

― Es algo que me recuerda lo que fui, lo que soy y lo quiero llegar a ser ― Respondió el pelirrojo con seguridad, le dio una mirada rápida a Chloe pero ella parecía interesada en mirar sus propias manos ― Quiero entrar a la facultad de arte en la universidad y quizás en un futuro recordar como deje de ser…tan tímido.

Chloe sonrió con superioridad porque sabía perfectamente que ella había sido una de las razones por las cuales su timidez se fue esfumando.

Ivan y Mylene fueron los siguientes, el chico dejó su camiseta favorita en el baúl y la chica dejó su pañoleta con Pins. Ambos dieron la misma razón, algo que habían utilizado la mayor parte del tiempo en la época escolar, se tomaron de las manos y ninguno interrumpió cuando dijeron que en un futuro querían poder volver a utilizarlas.

Alix fue la siguiente, estaba mascando chicle y con un muy fingido desinterés dejó un billete con su par de patines favoritos.

― El deporte es mi vida, Chicos ¡Estos patines son mi vida! ― La pelirosa hizo un globo con el chicle y luego suspiró, se cruzó de piernas en posición india mirando de reojo a Kim ―Marcaron mi presente quiero que marquen mi futuro, Ese billete marca que cuando abramos este baúl yo allá ganado la apuesta.

Sabrina sonrió luego de dejar su broche de flor en el baúl abrazó a su mejor amiga, y ella extrañamente le respondió la sonrisa al igual que Lila.

― Ese broche marca mi amistad con Chloe, ella es muy importante para mí ― Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Chloe se sintiera cálido, su amiga siempre había sido grandiosa con ella. Estaba bastante sorprendida de que ella fuera la razón por la que dejaba ese broche ― Espero que en un futuro sigamos siendo las mejores amigas.

Solo quedaban tres personas que no habían dejado su objeto, se miraron entre sí y Nino con paso decidido metió un Cd en el baúl.

― En un Futuro seré un director de cine en ese Cd se encuentra la primera película que dirigí.

― ¡Estas de broma! ― Gritó Kim riendo, miró a Mylene que estaba sonriendo ampliamente al igual que Ivan ― ¡Ese día fue épico!

― Pensé que no había más copias ― Comentó Alya sorprendida

― Y no solo eso, se encuentran detrás de escena nunca antes vistas y Bloppers. ― Continuó hablando el moreno provocando un gran sonrojo de parte de Adrien y Marinette ¡Eso significaba que su casi beso estaba en ese Cd! ― En diez años más seré reconocido y todos veremos esas escenas.

Después del discurso de Nino, Marinette y Adrien se miraron.

Adrien se levantó con lentitud y ante la sorpresa de todos dejó su bufanda favorita, LA BUFANDA. La peli azul tragó saliva sin decir ninguna palabra ¿Por qué había puesto la bufanda que ella había confeccionado? Y ante la mirada de todos colocó un trozo de queso Camembert.

― Ahora si no entiendo nada ― Murmuró Lila en nombre de todos los que pensaban lo mismo.

El rubio volvió a su lugar junto a Nino y sonrió dulcemente.

― Esa Bufanda la confeccionó alguien muy importante para mí, ha sido parte de mi presente de manera indirecta. En diez años cuando abramos la capsula del tiempo… ― Marinette volvió a tragar saliva apretando fuertemente la mano de su mejor amiga que estaba grabando todo con emoción ― Espero que ella esté a mi lado.

Rose gritó como una fangirl a pesar de que no tenía idea sobre quien hablaba, Nino estaba más sorprendido que todos los demás ¡Su mejor amigo no le había dicho nada!, Marinette no salía de su Shock porque sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de emoción ¡Quería que ella estuviera en su futuro!

¡Si esa no era una declaración no sabía que era!

― Estas pálida ― Le murmuró Alya tratando de no demostrar mucho su emoción. ¡Ellos eran su OTP! ― Toma aire, exhala. Luego gritamos de emoción, guardemos la compostura…

― ¿Y el queso por qué? ― Preguntó Kim con curiosidad que lo carcomía por dentro.

― Es un secreto…

Todos miraron a Marinette que estaba pálida, con los labios semiabiertos y con una caja rosa entre sus manos. Se levantó con las piernas temblando luego de esa impresionante confesión hacia su persona., colocó la caja rosa dentro del baúl y soltó el aire que no había exhalado desde hace minutos, cerró los ojos ya sentada junto a Alya.

― Ese es mi…diario ― Dijo abriendo sus ojos mirando la capsula del tiempo ― En un futuro lo leeré para recordar muchas cosas que quiero llevar conmigo toda la vida. En ese diario se encuentran mis primeros… diseños de ropa y algunas cosas que en el futuro quiero de verdad leer incluyendo una carta a mi yo del futuro.

― Wow, le has ganado a Nathanäel ― Murmuró Alix sin salir de su asombro.

Todos miraron la caja y luego de una foto grupal en una Polaroid (que guardaron en el baúl) cerraron la capsula del tiempo. Los hombres hicieron un gran agujero en el césped, junto al árbol más grande en el parque central y luego de colocar la capsula cubrieron el agujero.

Se abrazaron todos juntos, lagrimas cayeron y se vieron sonrisas cómplices.

― En diez años ― Murmuró Marinette aguantando las lágrimas. Su mejor amiga le tomo la mano y luego el brazo, miró a todos sus compañeros que respondieron al unísono.

― En diez Años.

 **2.-**

 _10 años después_

La llamada había despertado a la mayoría de los chicos la noche anterior, un día lunes se cumplían los 10 años de haber enterrado la capsula del tiempo y debía ser abierta si o si porque muchos no recordaban que habían guardado.

Esta vez habían decidido realizar de día la búsqueda, todos los hombres se habían puesto de acuerdo en colocarse una camiseta que dijera "Busca tesoros" por lo que ese día lunes a las 3 de la tarde todos los chicos debían llevar esa camiseta.

Marinette se arregló su cabello en el asiento del copiloto, Tikki que se encontraba en su bolsito le sonreía con emoción de ver a todos los ex compañeros de su portadora.

― ¿Podrían repetir hacia dónde vamos? ― Preguntó la hija mayor del matrimonio, que miraba por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa, llevaba una diadema sobre su rubio cabello.

Su padre sonrió mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

― A buscar un tesoro ― Respondió Adrien Agreste estacionando el auto, Su Kwami negro dormía junto a su hijo menor, Louis de tres años que aplaudía con emoción.

Marinette bajó del auto con rapidez presa de la emoción que la carcomía, Adrien les recordó que Tikki y Plagg eran un secreto que no se le decía a nadie. Escondió a su Kwami en la chaqueta y le tomó la mano a su hija mayor y a su esposa mientras que la peliazul le tomaba la mano a su hijo de tres años.

Al parecer eran los últimos que faltaban porque una Multitud, literalmente estaban alrededor del árbol.

Alya estaba sacando fotos con su celular mientras que Nino, su marido jugaba con sus hijas gemelas de tres años. Lila estaba apoyada al árbol vestida como oficinista hablando por teléfono frunciendo el ceño, y Adrien recordó que ella era una reconocida abogada en Italia. Chloe estaba tomada de la mano de Nathanäel, la rubia estaba vestida con un vestido veraniego con un pequeño estomago sobresaliente, quizás estaba embarazada.

Alix y Kim estaban jugando Poker en el piso apostando dinero, ese par nunca cambiaba. Max se encontraba hablando por teléfono riendo mientras que Sabrina hablaba por teléfono cruzada de brazos mientras que tomaba notas en una libreta. Por otra parte, se encontraban Mylene e Ivan conversando Animadamente.

― Tía Alya ― Gritaron Emma y Louis al unísono soltándose del agarre de sus padres para correr hacia Alya, con el paso de los años la amistad de la morena y la peliazul no había cambiado nada.

― Ya era hora. Tengo reunión en media hora ¿Démonos prisa? ― Dijo Sabrina con voz seria e imponente, era cierto que el tiempo cambia la gente porque la chica parecía una mujer bastante ocupada. Chloe sonrió son orgullo.

Los varones se quitaron las chaquetas dejando ver sus camisetas de "Busca tesoros" mientras que con las palas que había llevado Ivan comenzaban a buscar el tesoro, mientras tanto Chloe conversó con las demás chicas.

Muchas no se habían vuelto a ver por el tema de las universidades y sus trabajos, pero no habían cambiado en Nada. Chloe era administradora y dueña del hotel de su padre, Sabrina era dueña de una empresa solo que no dijo el nombre de su lugar de trabajo porque era "confidencial", Alya era una maravillosa periodista reconocida, Lila una grandiosa abogada, Mylene estaba estudiando una segunda carrera universitaria, Juleka y Rose que estaban conversando animadamente comentaron que habían puesto juntas una cafetería, Alix era Couch de un equipo de basquetbolistas (Irónicamente el equipo rival era el de Kim) y Marinette…era una diseñadora de modas importante dentro de la industria.

― ¡LISTO! ― Grito Ivan abriendo la caja, Los niños presentes corrieron a ver la caja, pero se alejaron rápidamente al sentir un olor horrible a queso. Todos miraron con odio a Adrien pero rieron un poco al ver como los pequeños niños se sentaban en el césped a jugar a quien sabe quién.

Uno a uno fueron sacando los objetos con una nostalgia impresionante, Es bastante nostálgico recordar algo que te marcó bastante en el pasado y que de alguna u otra forma te está marcando en el futuro.

― ¿Ves? Sigo viéndome guapa ― Comentó Chloe colocándose las gafas de sol mientras que Nathanäel le besaba la mejilla sonriendo.

Kim le entregó el dinero a Alix dado que no había ganado ninguna de las apuestas, solo se ganó un par de monedas porque acertó en que ambos se casarían.

Sabrina le mostró el broche a Chloe sonriendo mientras lo colocaba en su ropa de oficina, Max bufó con diversión al ver el Mando de la X-Box dado que ahora él estaba empezando su propia compañía, Nathanäel sacó el comic guardándolo directamente en el bolso sonriendo para sí mismo, Alya se abalanzó sobre la caja para sacar su sobre.

― Gracias a dios sigue aquí ― Murmuró sonriendo mientras se lo entregaba a su amiga, Marinette la miró sin entender abrió el sobre con lentitud y rio un poco al ver imágenes de ella quitando su transformación.

Actualmente ella era consciente de su identidad, pero no sabía que ella estaba enterada hace bastante tiempo.

Ivan río al ver su camiseta y Mylene colocó su pañuelo en su cabeza sintiendo el aire del recuerdo, Nino tomó el Cd besándolo mientras se lo presumía a sus hijas diciendo que era una de las primeras películas de su padre, Lila tomó el collar entre sus manos con nostalgia para luego colgárselo en el cuello, Juleka con Rose sonrieron al ver sus objetos, pero Rose se colocó a llorar al ver la rosa.

― ¡Bichito, ven! ― Llamó Adrien a su esposa, colocó el queso en su bolsillo para que Plagg lo comiera y luego tomó la mano de Marinette colocándole la bufanda alrededor del cuello, los presentes suspiraron con emoción ― 10 años después… y estas aquí.

La besó suavemente provocando que los niños hicieran una mueca de asco causando la risa de los adultos.

Marinette sacó el diario sonriendo, allí dentro estaba su pasado como Ladybug, sus sueños como diseñadora, un futuro con Adrien.

Todo se había cumplido.

― ¿Quién diría que diez años después…no hemos cambiado en nada? ― preguntó retóricamente Alya, todos la miraron y sonrieron.

Diez años después seguían siendo los mismos, en el corazón seguían siendo aquellos jóvenes llenos de sueños.

Ya en el calor del hogar Marinette le dio una revisada a su diario riendo por todo lo que había pasado siendo adolescente, al final del diario habia un dibujo de su Kwami, otro de Adrien y al final una carta, una carta a su yo actual.

 _Querida Yo del Futuro:_

 _Pasamos buenos momentos siendo Ladybug y salvando parís, riendo con Alya acerca de lo guapo que era Adrien y como tartamudeábamos cuando queríamos hablarle._

 _Que locura._

 _A ti yo del futuro quiero decirte que eres una maravillosa persona y que lograras ser la diseñadora que quieres llegar a ser con esfuerzo y dedicación, por favor no cambies…pero si llegas a hacerlo que sea para bien._

 _Aquí en este diario esta tu vida, cuenta estas historias a tus futuros hijos (¡Que sea con Adrien por favor!) y Hamster, y rie con ellos._

 _No dejes de ser quien eres y sobre todo se feliz_

 _Tu yo pasada, Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

La peliazul sonrió ampliamente, secando una lagrima de nostalgia, miró a su marido a su lado que dormía con su camiseta de "Busca tesoros".

Era muy feliz.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado ¡Sorpresa Bichitos! No estaba muerta estaba estresada con la universidad pero cuando la inspiración aparece no hay quien la pare.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios aqui o en mi pagina "Gwen Mcbain" estare leyendolos**

 **Los amo un montón, Gwen**


End file.
